El llanto de un cisne
by BerryBloops
Summary: Bella tiene una disfunción genética que la hace viajar en el tiempo. Edward la ayudara a ser feliz aun este conflicto. ¿Podrán con todas las barreras que se les presentaran? Ellos demostraran que siempre hay felicidad, aun con un enemigo natural.ELTIEMPO
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Bella tiene una disfunción genética que la hace viajar en el tiempo. Edward la ayudara a ser feliz aun este conflicto. ¿Podrán con todas las barreras que se les presentaran? Ellos demostraran que siempre hay felicidad, aun con un enemigo natural. El tiempo.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Los personajes son de la grandiosa y espectacular Steph Meyer'. La trama de los viajes en el tiempo son de Audrey Niffenegger. El drama realizado aquí es mío, en su totalidad.

* * *

><p>Prefacio<p>

"El cisne es cándido e inmaculado.

Al morir canta con dulzura, y cantando termina su vida."

Leonardo Da Vinci

11 de Septiembre del 2014. Bella tiene 27 años, Edward tiene 30 años.

Edward:

-Por favor Bella no me dejes, no ahora.-Suplique tomado de su mano y pegado a su pecho.

-Sabes que no es lo que quiero.-Susurro.

Todas sus palabras sonaron rotas, llenas de dolor y un amor indescriptible.

El holter gritaba que ese sonido glorioso que significaba vida cedía lentamente.

-Te seguiré.-Dije apretando su pequeña mano.

-¡No!.-Grito asustada.

Sus latidos cardiacos aumentaron y la esperanza en mi pecho también.

-Debes cuidar a los niños, Rennesme y Charant te necesitan, no los dejes solos.

Mis hijos, mis pequeñas criaturas, ¡No! No podía abandonarlos.

Esos pedacitos de Bella y míos, llenos de vida al otro lado del cuarto, luchando por existir, no podía dejarlos.

Ellos serian mi luz en la oscuridad que se avecinaba.

-No los dejare.- Jure solemnemente y bese sus labios aun cálidos y sonrosados.

-Edward, gracias.-El viento le ayudo a pronunciar esas palabras, silenciosas y tormentosas.

-Te amare siempre aun cuando no estés aquí.

-Se que lo harás y sabes que donde este yo también lo hare. Dales mi amor a los niños, t-t-t-e-e a-m-o-o.

Y cerró los ojos hundiéndose en un sueño eterno, dejándose abrazar por la luz del final…

Nada había cambiado, mi amor por ella aun seguía presente en el centro de mi pecho moviéndose al compas de mis respiraciones.

Solo me abandonaba por el momento, mas adelante la encontraría de nuevo en el camino rumbo a nuestra felicidad.

Bella:

El tiempo había jugado conmigo ahora me tocaba a mi seguir su juego.

-T-t-t-e a-m-o-o.-Susurre

Y espere que el momento llegara, que volviera el tiempo en donde estaba dichosa de felicidad.

Todo seguiría su curso, su destino.

* * *

><p>:O :O Espero que les guste *-*'<p>

El nombre de Charant es invencion mia :B jaja' Uni dos nombres, como Bella con Renne-Esme :3 Espero que sepan con cual los uni yo :B Bueno ya, sin mas *-* Me retiro.

Espero me dejen Review's. Esto es solo el comienzo. Las fechas, Esto determinara todo :D

-'MarrMejia.


	2. Chapter 2 Primer encuentro 1 y 2

**Summary. **

**Isabella una escritora y feliz, tiene una función genetica que la hace viajar en el tiempo. Edward un chico pintor, fotógrafo y escultor enamorado de Bella. En un punto de la vida sus vidas se unen para formar una fuerza imparable, pero el brillo de un amor solo dura un instante. ¿ Podrán con todo los obstáculos? **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>

**Los personajes son de SM' el trama del tiempo de AN'. La historia MIA.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro, 1 y 2.<p>

Primer encuentro Edward:

30 de julio 2005. Martes, por la mañana. Edward 21 años, Bella 18 años.

'Edward:

Hace más de tres meses que veía a esa chica para tomar el autobús, siempre trataba de ver su cara, pero el paraguas que la acompañaba no me dejaba. Estábamos en temporada de lluvias en Nueva York, todos los días amanecían nublados, de un color gris intenso y las nubes aborregadas con vellones de lana extendidas por todo el cielo.

Siempre miraba a la chica sentado, si acaso la miraba parado podría desmayarme. Su pelo era largo y lacio, pero ondulado en las puntas, llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su cuerpo era delgado, gracioso, cada ropa que vestía se pegaba a cada curva de su cintura. Vestidos largos, pantalones ajustados, faldas largas, suponía que iba al trabajo.

El autobús que ella esperaba pasaba antes del mío, siempre esperaba ver su rostro al subir, pero por más que levantara mi cabeza, no lograba verla, se sentaba en el primer asiento, como siempre.

Me levante tranquilamente del asiento para tomarle una foto discretamente, estos últimos años había estudiado fotografía, pintura de oleo y marmoleo, tenia cientos de fotos de ella, con un atuendo diferente cada día, pero siempre con el paraguas azul marino.

El día de hoy era normal, cuando estaba levantado con mi cámara en la mano, apunte hacia ella, tratando de verle el rostro, hoy vestía con un pantalón azul pegado a sus piernas, llevaba una blusa color gris, arremangada de los brazos y cintura, dejaba a la vista su piel pálida que tenia destellos color melón, tenia unas zapatillas color negro combinados con rosa. Espectacular para mi foto, estaba por apretar el botón, cuando ella empezó a gemir de dolor.

Alzo su mano hacia el rostro.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamo, su voz sonaba dulce, melodiosa y enojada.  
>Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar. Se escucharon más quejas de ella, de pronto se levanto y empezó a tambalearse en la acera, necesitaba hacer algo, no dejaría que ella se cayera.<p>

De pronto vi que estaba a punto de caer, corrí a agarrarla en mis brazos, pero ella se levanto sola.

-Lo siento-Tartamudee.

No dejaba que viera su rostro; tenía la cabeza gacha.

-No importa-Respondió, con alegría en su voz.

Alzo su rostro para mirarme, no pude evitar asombrarme por su belleza, mi mandíbula cayo al piso.

Sus ojos eran color café, de un color chocolate, estaba adornado de pestañas con un infinito largo, su nariz era fina y delgada, cuando vi sus labios me derretí en ellos, eran rosados de una forma extraña, estaban entreabiertos dejaban ver sus dientes. El rubor en sus mejillas se hizo notar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunte, tratando de parecer normal.

Asintió lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban, me miraba divertida. De pronto su rostro se crispo de dolor, cerro los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, parecía que iba a sangrar por tal fuerza.  
>La tome en los brazos, ella profirió gemidos.<p>

-No me dejes ir, Edward-Solicito.

Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, yo a ella no lo conocía, ¿Pero como iba a dejarla ir si ella estaba mal para dar un paso? Cuando mire hacia mis lados, la gente ya estaba a nuestro alrededor, haciendo un círculo a lado de nosotros. Volví a mirarla, ella estaba desapareciendo, el pecho de su cuerpo no se veía, parecía un agujero en su cuerpo, ella sonrió de pronto.  
>-¿Que pasa?-Pregunte.<br>Cuando menos lo espere, ella ya no estaba entre mis brazos, solo estaba su ropa y el paraguas, toda la gente grito, asustada de lo que había visto.

-¡Por dios!  
>-¿Que le paso a la chica?<br>-Esto es antinatural.

Recogí la ropa y sentí aun más presión, ¿que acababa de pasar ante mis ojos? Todo esto no era real, en cualquier momento el sueño acabaría, me senté tratando de esperar que todo esto pasara rápido.

'Bella:

Haber perdido a Renne me desgarro por dentro, me había alejado de ella para hacer una nueva vida, pero cuando la deje ella se hundió y murió, me lamente y culpe.

Yo fui la causante de eso. Estaba esperando el autobús, como cada mañana, debía ir a comprar un boleto de avión para ir al funeral de Renne, mi cabeza estaba taladrándome, esperaba no desaparecer en estos momentos, hacia meses que no desaparecía, no debía hacerlo ahora no sabia a donde iría a parar.

Sentí el vibrar de mi cerebro, pasaría rápido,

-¡Maldicion!-Empezó a gemir.

Comenzó a acariciar el rostro y tararear en mi mente cualquier canción. Me levante, fue mala idea, estaba mareada, me tambalee, esperaba no caerme. Sentí que el piso me levantaba, escuche los pasos distantes de alguien, esperaba que fuera Edward.

Lo conocía desde hace tres años, cuando lo visite en el futuro. Sentí que alguien me tocaba del brazo.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo por el contacto.

Me quede observando su mano en la mía, como el provocaba que mi ida se retrasara.

-No importa-Dije feliz de darme cuenta de su poder.

Alce la cabeza, lista para verlo.

Sus ojos verdes se veían aun mas jóvenes, no tenia arruguitas a su alrededor, su piel lucia lisa, sin barba alguna. Este Edward era mas joven, mas lleno de vida. Me miro como en aquella foto que estaba en el apartamento cuando lo visite. Me sonroje.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-note nervios en su semblante.

Asentí. La cabeza volvió a dolerme, sentía que pronto me iría, era un mal primer encuentro con Edward. Vi su rostro borroso, cerré los ojos y tararee en mi mente, debía calmarme, no debía sorprender a Edward, sentí sus brazos apretarme aun mas. Quería seguir con el, saber de el.

-No me dejes ir Edward.

Otro error, no tuve que decir su nombre, para el era la primera vez. Sonreí ante la ironía.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto alarmado.  
>Y deje de existir en el momento, dejando con el mi ropa, mis cosas y el paraguas. Pobre Edward, cuan confundido debe estar.<p>

Primer encuentro Bella:  
>14 de septiembre 2002, Por la mañana. Bella tiene 15 años.<p>

'Bella:

El día de ayer había sido magnifico, la fiesta en casa de Charlie fue estupenda. Jessica y Ángela llegarían en cualquier momento para ayudarme a limpiar el desastre.

No quería levantarme de la cama, estaba pegada a mi almohada. Mi pijama la traía puesta, Renné habría abusado de mi para ponérmela, no recordaba nada, solo había bebido unas cuantas copas de whiskey. Abrí los ojos, el sol en mi cuarto hacia destellar a todos mis espejos, empezó a dolerme la cabeza, sentí vibraciones en la cama, cuando caí en la cuenta observe que era yo. Bufe, esta apunto de desaparecer, eso merecía por tomar. Me deje llevar por el dolor, y trate de imaginar al lugar que me llevaría.

03 de noviembre del 2007, por la tarde. Edward tiene 23 años. Bella 15 años y 21 años.

'Bella 15 años:

Cuando me materialice en el cuarto no supe donde estaba, pero después me di cuenta. Era el apartamento de Renne, aunque modificado, sus paredes ya no era amarillas, ahora eran blancas con algunos cuadros de pintura de oleo en la entrada, reconocí algunos, la foto de un atardecer en San Francisco, otro del paisaje en Forks, donde Charlie trabajo.

Pero hubo una que llamo más mi atención, era más grande que las demás, pude ver a una pareja, llenas de luces alrededor, probablemente del mirador en Jacksonville al que Renne me llevaba, la pareja sonreía, pero el hombre veía con intensidad a la mujer, toque el vidrio del cuadro, el era muy... Guapo. Reí con disimulo, la chica de a lado, era yo, con las facciones mas finas, estaba en el futuro.

Empezó a dar brinquitos, en el presente no tenía ningún novio o pretendiente, pero ahora, es decir en el futuro, yo tenía a uno que siempre había soñado. Cuando di una vuelta hacia la sala, vi a ese hombre parado, mirándome con la cara llena de asombro, instintivamente tape con mis manos pequeñas mis pechos y mi sexo. Me sonroje, estaba desnuda frente a el.

-¡Bella!-Grito, llamándome.

Asentí. Pero apareció alguien más en la escena.

-¿Que pasa Edward?- pregunto la chica.  
>Edward se llamaba mi novio, excelente.<p>

Se vestía con una camisa grande, cuando alzo su cabeza, note que era yo.  
>Me toco a mí sorprenderme igual que Edward. Ella jadeo, igual que yo.<br>-Tuve que haber recordado que esto pasaria- Empezo a reír mi otra yo.

-Espérame- dijo, alzando la mano.  
>Mire a Edward, el aun seguía asombrado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿acaso no sabia que yo viajaba en el tiempo? Agache mi cabeza, llena de vergüenza.<p>

-Toma, póntela-  
>Mi otra yo me ofreció una camisa igual de grande que la de ella, la agarre rápidamente y pase mis manos, arremangue sus mangas, olía exquisitamente a hombre, probablemente a Edward.<p>

-Edward, ya paso-Trato de calmarlo- ¿tienes hambre?

Asentí, mi estomago gruño, también solicitando comida.

-Vienes del 2002, ¿cierto?  
>Volví a asentir. Ella me guio hacia la cocina, coloco una taza en la barra y sirvió café.<p>

-¿Edward?-Volvió a llamar.

-Lo siento -Dijo el- es extraño tener a dos Bellas para mi solo.  
>Ella le dio un ligero golpe en el estomago.<p>

-Ella es menor, digo yo, solo tenia 15 años.

Le di un sorbo al café, mirando maravillada a Edward.

-No deja de ser sorprendente.

Edward me invito a sentarme y yo accedí, La mesa del comedor era pequeña, solo para cuatro personas, el se sentó delante de mi.

-¿Que pasaba en tu presente Bella?-Pregunto Edward.  
>Recargo su rostro en sus manos, su mirada me estaba volviendo loca.<p>

-Nada -Tartamudee- en realidad. Estaba acostada.-Otro sorbo al café, esta vez quemándome la lengua.

-Fue la mañana siguiente de mi cumpleaños-comento Bella- esta chiquilla ya es una señorita.

Pellizco mi mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas. En la otra mano traía un plato lleno de comida, tenia lasaña y pan en el. Tome el pan y empezó a mordisquearlo.

De pronto recordé que Jessica y Ángela llegarían en mi presente y notaria mi ausencia.

-Vuelvo justo a tiempo para recibir a Jess y ang?-Le pregunte.

-Si-Hizo una mueca de disgusto- diría que llegaras con tiempo de sobra.

Asentí. Edward aun seguía mirándome.

-¿Como nos conocimos?- Pregunte curiosa.

-no puedo decirlo.

-Oh vamos Bella- la contradijo Edward- al menos dile que no mencione mi nombre, eso me desquicio por días.

Ambos empezaron a reír, trataría de recordarlo. Volví a temblar, mi cabeza empezó a dolerme, era hora de retirarse.

-Creo que me voy- susurre a los dos.

Edward se paro sobre sus manos en la mesa y me rio un beso en la mejilla. Luego vi que tomaba la mano de ella, sonreí ante verlos tan enamorados, así estaría. Luego no vi nada, había desaparecido. Volvería a mi presente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste. Que hayan entendido TODO :B esta complicado si no has leido el libro o has visto la pelicula llamada "Te amare por siempre" VEANLAS. Estan Genial :B<strong>

**Marrlensitah.'**

**Saludos a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3 Familia

Summary:

Bella tiene una disfunción genética que la hace viajar en el tiempo. Edward la ayudara a ser feliz aun este conflicto. ¿Podrán con todas las barreras que se les presentaran? Ellos demostraran que siempre hay felicidad, aun con un enemigo natural. El tiempo.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Los personajes son de la grandiosa y espectacular Steph Meyer'. La trama de los viajes en el tiempo son de Audrey Niffenegger. El drama realizado aquí es mío, en su totalidad.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Familia.<p>

"La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte,

que pueden ocurrir pocas veces,

sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días"

Benjamín Franklin

_07 de Agosto 2005, miércoles por la mañana. Edward 21 años, Bella 18 años._

**Edward:**

Hace mas de una semana que no veía a la chica del paraguas, me estaba preocupando, me había llevado su ropa, no pude dejarla aquí. Llegue mas temprano que de costumbre a la parada de autobuses, no dejaba de mirar hacia los lados esperando que llegara. Quería verla y pedirle una explicación, aunque no me debía nada.

¡Maldición! Necesito de ella.

**Bella:**

Después de haber estado tres días en Forks con Charlie, ambos regresamos a San Francisco al funeral de Renné. Los dos estábamos destrozados al igual que Phil, el amaba el espíritu de Renne, joven y atolondrada.

No pude descansar y dormir, la cabeza me dolía pero rogaba no desaparecer, no en estos momentos.

-Bella, ¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto Charlie, asustado.

No quería comer, la cabeza empezó a taladrarme, me sentía mareada.

-Creo que desapareceré.-Tome mi cabeza, solté mi pelo, ya que lo traía mojado.

-Bella, ¿desde cuando no viajabas?

-Viaje hace como tres veces. Cuando me mude a Nueva York.

El asintió, pensando en mi comentario.

Sentí el vibrar de la silla y desaparecí, viendo el rostro asustado de Charlie.

_24 de abril 2009. Viernes, por la noche. Edward 24 años, Bella 18 años y 22 años._

**Edward:**

Bella estaba durmiendo en mis brazos cálida y desnuda. Acariciaba cada pequeño hueso de su medula, su pelo estaba por toda la cama, la sabana cubría espectacularmente su cuerpo.

-¡Rayos!-escuche un gritito en la cocina.

Bella viajaba otra vez. Deshice rápidamente el abrazo de Bella para ir a socarrar a mi otra Bella. Me puse el pantalón rápidamente y tome mi camisa para que Bella se vistiera.

-Hace frio aquí-Vi que su cuerpo temblaba- ¡Edward!

Dijo casi saltando sobre mí.

-Calma Bella-Acaricie su pelo, y pase la camisa por sus hombros- Mi mujer se pondrá celosa.

Empezamos reír a carcajadas.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-Me haces falta-Dijo a punto de sollozar.

-¿Aun no me has encontrado? ¿De que año vienes? Te ves joven-Acaricie su mejilla, estaba sonrosada.

-Solo me viste y desaparecí enfrente de ti-

Recordé aquella vez.

Estaba preocupado por esa chica pero quería verla. Entonces recordé aun mas de eso, la Bella que estaba en mis manos estaba pasando su peor momento, la perdida de Renne, así que volví que abrazarla aun mas fuerte.

-Todo va a pasar, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.- dije tratando se consolarla.

-Estarás ahí como siempre, ¿esperándome?-Pregunto casi histérica.

-Claro, todo será confuso en el momento, pero siempre te quise.-Me miro con sus ojos brillando.

La bese lentamente, sus labios sabían igual que siempre, ese sabor jamás había cambiado y daba gracias a dios por eso. Ella acaricio mi pelo, atrayéndome hacia ella, arqueo su cuerpo y su insistencia fue tanta que estuve a punto de hacerla mía, pero el crujir de la cama nos separo de inmediato.

Ambos reímos disimuladamente.

-Eso no es justo, ella te tiene y yo no-Murmuro mi otra Bella.

Todos reímos.

-¿Que hora es Edward?- no reconocí quien hablaba.

Saque mi celular y apreste cualquier botón para ver que hora era.

-Las 11:30 pm.

-Vaya es tarde, pero tengo hambre, ¿tienes hambre Bella?-Pregunto la Bella mayor.

Asintió.

-Esta bien, Hay cereal para comer, o ¿quieres otra cosa?

-No, eso esta bien.

-Toda esta en el refrigerador, voy por un pantalón para ti.

Bella se acerco al refrigerador y abrió la puerta, saco leche y cereal, pero también fresas, hace mucho tiempo que no lo comía de esa manera. Lo sirvió y corto las fresas en pedazos pequeños, la miraba maravillada, Bella poco a poco se recuperaría y yo la ayudaría.

-¿Quieres Edward?-Dijo mas alegre.

-Si, un poco-Respondí.

-Toma este, menos mal que sigo siendo la misma talla-Y Bella tendió el pantalón.

Ella se puso rápidamente el pantalón, y sonrió para los dos.

-¿Voy a desaparecer?-Pregunto Bella.

-No, hasta mañana.

Asintió. Y siguió comiendo.

Bostezo de pronto, tallándose los ojos.

-Quiero dormir.

Se sentó en la sala y quedo dormida en ella.

La tape con una sabana, esperaba verla mañana.

_25 de abril, sábado por la mañana. Ese mismo año._

**Bella:**

Tocaban la puerta, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida en la sala, Edward ni Bella se levantaban a abrir la puerta, me levante y camine lentamente, tallándome los ojos.

Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a mucha gente, no conocía a ninguno, todos me veían sorprendidos, la chica con su cabello corto y sus puntas apuntando en diferentes direcciones, estaba rebosando felicidad, no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡Bella! ¿Viajando en el tiempo?- y corrió a abrazarme, me sentía confundida.

Se escucharon pasos detrás de mi, supuse que era Edward y Bella.

-Alice, calma, ella aun no te conoce-Dijo Bella, sonriendo.

-Lo siento, es que estas igualita como cuando te conocí-Pellizco mi mejilla.

Haciéndome reír.

-Este bien, no pasa nada.

-Vamos pasen- Dijo Edward.

El apartamento se lleno, eran dos parejas, de la edad de Edward supuse.

-Bella, el es Emmet y Alice, son mis hermanos-Señalo a ambos- el Jasper y Rosalie, pareja de ellos.

-Oh Edward, andas con dos a la vez, ¡sucio!

Grito al que respondía por el nombre de Emmet, era un fortachón, de cuerpo muy marcado y grande, su pelo era rizado.

Era divertido.

-Emmet, deja a Bella.-Dijo Alice, golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Es que ella, esta tan chiquilla que dan ganas de hacerle cosquillas-Y se dejo venir hacia a mi.

Todos me infundían confianza, que empezó a reír cuando Emmet me hacia cosquillas en el vientre.

-¿A que vienen?-Pregunto tenso Edward.

Emmet se alejo de mí, aun sonriéndome, paso su brazo por mi hombro.

-Es sábado Edward, debemos salir-Contesto la chica rubia.

Tenia una belleza espectacular, me dio vergüenza verla, ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-Además iras con dos-Hablo por fin el chico callado, la pareja de Alice.

Empezó a reír.

-No, ella se ira en poco tiempo-Dijo Bella.

Agache mi mirada, quería estar mas tiempo con ellos. La cabeza empezó a dolerme sin explicación alguna. Mis manos empezaron a temblar. Suspire.

-Los veré luego, ¿cierto?- pregunte a todos.

-Por supuesto, conmigo no será difícil-Señalo Alice.

Y volvió a abrazarme. Sentí que caería en cualquier momento. La escena de verlos a todos sonriéndome se me hizo tan familiar, que la desgarrara en mi pecho por perder a Renne, empezó a desaparecer conmigo.

_08 de agosto 2005, por la madrugada. Edward 21 años, Bella 18 años._

**Bella:**

Me materialice en mi departamento en Nueva York, busque rápidamente mi celular, mientras tanto buscaba ropa, mi piyama para vestirme.

El celular marcaba las 4:30 am del 08 de Agosto. Me había ausentado solo un día. Era de madrugada, necesitaba hablar a Charlie, estaría preocupado por mi. Marque su número.

-¿Diga?-Dijo, su voz sonó a un susurro muy atropellado.

-Charlie, soy Bella. Estoy en Nueva York.

El profirió un gemido a modo de asentimiento.

-Esta bien Bella.

-Te dejo dormir, adiós papa.

-Adiós, te quiero- y colgó.

Solté una risita, pobre Charlie lo desperté solo por mí.  
>En un rato tendría que ir al trabajo.<p>

Y vería a Edward, ¿como resultaría todo de ahora en adelante?

_Por la mañana._

**Bella:**

Llegue puntualmente a la parada de autobuses, tuve que haber agarrado otro paraguas, el otro lo había dejado con Edward, me mordí el labio.

Camine con la cabeza gacha, hoy vestía un vestido color azul marino y unas botas negras. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward.

Cuando llegue, ahí estaba el, con su cara de asombro, yo me ruborice, esperando que el hablara. Me senté y empezó a sentirme nerviosa.

-Disculpa-Reconocí la voz, sonaba como ayer, cuando lo vi.

Alza la mirada, esperaba no asustarlo.

-¿Que pasa?-Dije feliz de verlo.

-Desapareciste-Baje mi mirada-Me refiero a esta semana.

Suspire. Edward me había extrañado, no se sentía confundido por la otra parte.

-Lo siento Edward-¡Maldición! No tenia que decir su nombre.

El descompuso su rostro, miedo y vergüenza pasaron por su rostro.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-Casi tartamudeo.

-Quieres que te lo explique?-Sonreí.

-No sabes cuanto.

-Tienes mi ropa verdad?-Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.  
>-Si, en mi apartamento-Nada me daría mas gusto que ir allá, pensé para mi misma.<p>

-¿Que te parece si salimos y te explico todo?

-¿Cuando?-Mire hacia mi lado, mi autobús ya venia.

-Hoy por supuesto-Su sonrisa se ensancho- te veo en Ayza Wine & Chocolate Bar-Dije, recordando su restaurant favorito- a las ocho.

El se quedo callado y asintió. El autobús se para enfrente y camine hacia el.

-Adiós Edward-Y deposite un beso en su mejilla.

Mire divertida su expresión. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche para saber todo.

Subí el autobús y pague mi boleto, me quede parada arriba, mientras lo miraba. El me seguía con la mirada, hasta que lo vi desaparecer.

Esperaba casi histérica volverlo a tener en mis brazos.

* * *

><p>A mi en particular me ha gustado este capitulo *-* JIJI:$<p>

Espero que me dejen review's :c me siento mal viendo poquitos, pero nimodo :D

-MarrMejia.


	4. Chapter 4 La cita

Summary:

Bella tiene una disfunción genética que la hace viajar en el tiempo. Edward la ayudara a ser feliz aun este conflicto. ¿Podrán con todas las barreras que se les presentaran? Ellos demostraran que siempre hay felicidad, aun con un enemigo natural. El tiempo.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Los personajes son de la grandiosa y espectacular Steph Meyer'. La trama de los viajes en el tiempo son de Audrey Niffenegger. El drama realizado aquí es mío, en su totalidad.

* * *

><p>Haré una breve explicación del fic abajo.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Capitulo 3: La cita.

_08 de Agosto 2005. Por la noche, Edward 21 años, Bella 18 años._

**Bella:**

Esta noche vestí lo más casual y atractiva que pude, llevaba un pantalón azul, con una blusa escotada roja, aplique pintalabios rojo y rímel en mis pestañas, estaba lista.

Camine hacia el restaurant do de había acordado con Edward, casi iba bailando por la calle, tarareando, llena de felicidad.

Cuando llegue Ayza Wine, en una mesa pequeña vi a Edward, preocupado y asustado, pero cuando alzo la vista sonrió fugazmente, dejándome mirar su perfecta dentadura.

El fue a recibirme a la entrada.

-Buenas noches-Dijo feliz.

-Buenas noches-Conteste sin pronunciar su nombre.

No lo asustaría más.

-¿Como estas?-Pregunto, tímido.

Sonreí un poco, jamás lo había visto así.

-Estupendamente bien. ¿Y tú?

-Igual-Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Desean café?-Pregunto un mesero.

-Por supuesto- Dijimos al unisonó.

Reímos por nuestra similitud.

-Así que...-Sonó nervioso-¿Me contaras?

-A eso vine-Dije agachando la cabeza.

Aunque esto sería algo más.

-¿Que quieres saber?-Le pregunte, para infundirle valor.

-Primero tu nombre-Dijo sonriente.

-Isabella Swan, prefiero Bella.

-¿Alienígena?-Comento.

Empecé a reír disimuladamente de su teoría, negué con la cabeza.

-¿Superheroina?-Volvió a preguntar.

Seguí negando, ruborizada por su lógica.

-¿X-men?-Edward.

Suspire.

-Esa esta mejor-Respondí- pero no. Tengo un problema genético, me hace viajar en el tiempo.

Se le escapo un jadeo, pero sonrió.

-Vaya, eso esta súper-Señalo.

-No tanto-Dije, hasta que mis labios formaron una recta de disgusto.

-Esta bien; tal vez no. Pero eso no te quita el encanto.

Reí un poco y volví a ruborizarme, sentí mi cuerpo muy caliente, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar rápidamente.

-Pensé que no lo tomarías bien-Dije abatida.

-Acepto que es extraño, pero no es algo que me haga cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y qué opinión tienes?-Dije más feliz, el me estaba aceptando.

-Eres especial, linda, hermosa diría yo. Déjame conocerte mas-Levanto su mano, y acaricio mi mejilla.

Yo ladee mi cabeza para estar sobre la mano de Edward.

-¿Desean ordenar?-El mesero nos interrumpió.

Me encogí de hombros, no tenia apetito, mi estomago estaba lleno... De mariposas revoloteando entre las paredes de mi vientre.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-Asentí nerviosa.

-Solo los cafés.

Y pago los cafés, me levante rápidamente.

No había prestado atención a como vestía. Llevaba una chamarra de cuero color café, playera blanca que se adhería a su pecho, y pantalón azul.

Me mordí el labio, viendo semejante hombre como sería capaz de resistirme.

Salimos de ahí. No supe hacia donde caminábamos, el silencio entre los dos no era incomodo, pero estaba nerviosa.

-¿Vamos a mi apartamento?-Pregunto él.  
>Y yo solo asentí.<p>

-Esta a unas calles.

-No nos haría mal caminar-Dije, sonriendo.

Caminamos hasta llegar a su edificio, era de unos diez pisos. Exhale aire.

Sentía los nervios de punta.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, el nervioso saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió lentamente la puerta, crujió un poco, terroríficamente debía decir.

-Es algo bueno-Dijo.

Y se coloco a mi lado, hasta ese momento note lo alto que era, yo no le llegaba a los hombros, era diminuta a su lado.

Cuando entre al apartamento me recordó al de Renne en el futuro, era Blanco, con pinturas y fotos por doquier, mi Edward era artista.

Avance aun mas entre el pasillo. Cuando llegue a la sala, vi que tenía varias estatuas de mármol en una mesita, reconocí mi rostro en una de ellas, lo mire divertida.

El se encogió de hombros, evitando aceptar su amor.

-Sabes,-Dije mirándolo- he esperado este momento por más de tres meses.

El frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Me mude aquí, sabiendo que tú aquí vivías. En la parada de autobuses, siempre esperaba que me hablaras.

-No debiste, pudiste haberme hablado-Contesto, con sus ojos brillando- pensé que jamás vería tu rostro.

Se acerco a mí, y tomo mi pelo, haciéndome perder la cabeza.

Me beso lentamente, para él era nuestro primer beso, y tambien sería la primera vez que haríamos el amor-Para el-. Recorrió mi espalda con su mano, insistiendo en tener mi cuerpo, yo enrosque mis piernas en su cintura, acaricio mis muslos, llevándome de ahí, abrió la puerta de su recamara,' avanzo hacia la cama.

Trataría de que el sintiera lo mismo que yo cuando lo hice por primera vez con él, en el futuro, trataría hacerlo sentir esas constantes recargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, lo haría sentir dichoso.

Jale de su cabello cuando me coloco en la cama, sentí ternura y pasión en sus besos, nuestras lenguas se rozaban, tratando de acariciarse como Edward lo hacía conmigo.

Note que su ropa empezaba a estorbar, quería acariciarlo aun mas, con cierta dificultad le quite su playera y desabotone su pantalón, me quede maravillada al ver su pecho, era delgado pero estaba marcado, mordí mi labio, mientras él me desnudaba.

-Edward-Llame, por fin lo tenía entre mis brazos.

El me desvistió fácilmente, quede desnuda a merced de su cuerpo. El acaricio mi vientre plano, subí o hasta acariciar lentamente mis pechos, dibujaba figuras en ellos.

Gire para quedar en cima del, Edward estaba agitado, su respiración era irregular. Volví a besarlo, de ahora en adelante estaríamos juntos, juntos por fin.

_09 de Agosto 2005, Por la mañana. Edward 21 años, Bella 18 años_.

**Bella:**

Edward había pasado haciéndome el amor toda la noche, solo descansábamos en ocasiones, pero recuperábamos fuerzas y volvíamos a empezar.

Por la mañana, decidí levantarme, cogí una camisa de él, -Como tantas veces lo haría- y me la puse.

Camine hacia el baño, pero a lado de este había otra puerta que estaba entreabierta, quise mirarla y avance, era su estudio, tenia cientos de pinturas y fotos, cuando caí en la cuenta empezó a reír, todas las fotos eran mías, de cada día en la parada cuando él me veía, siempre lo veía con su cámara, pero jamás había sospechado que me tomaba fotos, por supuesto no salía mi cara, solo mi paraguas y mi vestimenta del día.

Las pinturas de oleo, eran retratos de distintas maneras de mi rostro, los abra dibujado el día que desaparecí frente a él.

Unas manos me abrazaron por la cintura.

-Lo acepto, soy culpable por esta obsesión-Dijo Edward, besándome el hombro.

-Jamás pensé que me tomaras fotos-Exclame sorprendida.

-Y de esas cientos de fotos, en ninguna aparece tu rostro, lo cual los hace mas magnificas.

Empecé a reír. Me gire para verlo frente a frente.

-Veme aquí Edward-Lo bese tiernamente, prolongado el toque de nuestros labios.

-Ese día pensé que estaba soñando, fue la primera vez que hablaste y mire tu rostro. Espero que no hayas notado que en ese momento caí a tus pies.

-En cambio yo, lo estoy desde los quince.

Me miro asombrado, puso sus ojos como platos.

-Mas adelante lo veras-El asintió.

Volví a Besarlo, pero esta vez para volver a acabar en la cama.

_Mas tarde:_

**Edward:**

-Bella, ¿pretendes matarme?-Pregunte después de haber estado más de medio día con ella.

Empezó a reír melodiosamente.

-No, debes durarme hasta la noche-respondió, acariciando mi pecho.

-Vamos a comer-Sugerí.

Ella asintió. Era casi mediodía y aun no desayunábamos, Bella me volvería loco.

_16 de Marzo 2009. Por la tarde. Edward 24 años, Bella 18 años._

**Bella:**

Hace casi tres años que no viajaba, tal vez era el estrés por haberme mudado a Nueva york, cuando me materialice en el cuarto de San francisco, respire tranquila de que fuera este lugar. Aparecí en la cocina, tenía hambre, busque en el refrigerador, había de esos paquetitos graciosos de comida china, me encogí de hombros y comí, mientras caminaba a la recamara por una camisa de Edward.

Cuando entre, me di cuenta de que el yacía en la cama, desnudo, pero con un sabana tapando la mitad de su cuerpo, el se levanto bruscamente.

-¿Bella?-Pregunto.

Y corrió a abrazarme, estaba feliz de que así lo viera, en mi presente aun no lo conocía.

-Edward-Dije complacida.

-Me sentía solo-Sus cejas casi se juntaron.

-¿Que paso?

-Hoy viajaste en el tiempo, dejándome solo, lo has hecho desde la mañana.

Agache mi mirada, ¿que me traería tan tensa para viajar en estos momentos?

-¿Algo hiciste?-Lo mire ceñuda.

El pensó reír, curvo sus labios.

-Tal vez no complací tus deseos últimamente.

Reí a carcajadas, era obvio que no era eso.

-¿Y si lo haces ahora?-Inquirí.

Tenía ganas de besarlo y tenerlo entre mis brazos, ya era mayor, no podía oponerse a eso.

-Bella, ¿estás segura?-alzo su ceja-¿No me has encontrado cierto?

Negué contra su pecho.

-Podría decir que ese día abusaste de mí, y el siguiente.

Reí nerviosa, hasta ahora no había pasado nada, ¿como era posible eso?

Alzo mi barbilla y viéndome intensamente, bajo sus labios y me beso. Sentí volar entre unas nubes, los labios de Edward eran suaves y delgados, recordaba el olor que brotaba de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando lo visitaba, la primera vez que lo vi.

Me alza de puntillas y tome su cabello, acaricie su nuca, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda desnuda, no era necesario quitarnos la ropa, estábamos desnudos uno frente al otro, sin pudor alguno. Tomo mis muslos y me alzo contra él, llevándome a la cama.

-Y pensar que en unos meses de tu presente, harás lo mismo, mejor aún.

Susurro, se separo y volvió a besarme, agarro mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

Beso mi cuello, haciendo jadear al contacto de sus labios calientes. Levanto su cara para mirarme, lo vi decidido a proseguir, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura y pasión, me mordí el labio, había logrado sin esfuerzo seducir a Edward. Siguió bajando, besando mis pechos, intente no gemir, pero Edward estaba logrando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir en el paraíso que yo había deseado hace tres años.

Deje que me besara, que me hiciera suya por siempre.

* * *

><p>Mi explicación:<p>

Bella tiene un problema,conflicto,enfermedad GENETICO, que la hace viajar involuntariamente en el tiempo, ella se puede presentar en el futuro o en el pasado. Visita los lugares donde ella ya ha estado es como un recordatorio o reencuentro con ese lugar. Lo que le causa eso son problemas, le causan un estres, ese estres hace algo en su cabeza... Luego lo explicare mejor en un capitulo.

Ella puede estar con otra Bella en algún tiempo. Todo es una especie de materialización. Cuando viaja no se lleva absolutamente nada consigo, & me refiero a lo material, al principio... Después habra mas cosas que no podrá llevar.

Espero que entiendan todo este rollo, si no, puedo seguir explicando :D o si no, esta la película llamada, "Te amare por siempre" Que en si, mi historia no tiene la misma trama, solo lo del tiempo;) Así que véanla.

Gracias a las poquitas que me han dejado RW (l*

En especial, a Jess *-*' Gracias mujersh:$

-'MarrMejia


End file.
